O que eu também não entendo
by Juli-Malfoy
Summary: Tudo começa com um roubo de um diário. Draco e Gina se envolvem, mas será que se entregam ao sentimento que nasce de brigas e mais brigas? Será que toda a historia deles envolve somente o presente?
1. Tudo começou com um diário

Capitulo 1  
  
Tudo começou... com um diário  
  
Ela foi tomada de uma ânsia sem limites. Ânsia de somente ele. Seu corpo estremeceu sob seu olhar gélido e sua alma pedia para se entregar profundamente a aquela vontade insana. Ele ainda se encontrava atônito a olhar aquela criatura de cabelos berrantes vermelhos, que parada em sua frente a alguns minutos o olhava com os olhos fumegando. Entendeu ele que aquele olhar só podia ser de raiva por encontra-lo em posse de seu diário, lendo-o e rindo. Ainda estava meio surpreso , esperava qualquer reação da garota enfurecida (acreditava ele). Como viu que ela não se movia, resolveu deixar de lado a analise da Weasley e começou a falar arrastadamente...  
  
-vai ficar me olhando a tarde inteira Weasley? Ou vai despertar a sua coragem grifinória e tomar de minha mão logo seu lindo diário?  
  
A garota apesar de não ter vontade alguma de parar de olhá-lo, tomou o diário de sua mão, lembrando-se imediatamente do motivo pelo qual estava ali. O fogo Weasley juntamente com uma imensa vergonha, deu-lhe um tom vermelho picante na face.  
  
1. olhos de sapinhos cozidos..  
  
Draco começava a recitar a poesia da garota e forçou um riso frio, mas antes de poder abrir a face totalmente percebeu a mão de Gina se aproximar rápido de seu rosto . Imediatamente segurou forte o pulso da garota, que pulou pra trás massageando o local machucado.  
  
1. Não ouse tocar sua mão em meu rosto, Weasley. NUNCA!  
  
Assustada, mas sem mexer um músculo da face, Gina virou-se de costas para o garoto, depois de murmurar algo olhando em seus olhos. Draco deu as costas assim como ela, só que foi andando na direção oposta. Ia tentando se lembrar do movimento do lábio de Gina para vê se descobria que palavras ela tinha dito. Seria alguma azaração ou só um resmungo mal criado? Malfoy chegou a masmorra da Sonserina cantarolando o poema de Gina. Arrancou risadas de todos os sonserinos e muitas perguntas sobre como ele havia ouvido o poema. Cheio de si, ele contou sobre o diário e o que ele conseguiu ler dele. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------- Gina se jogou e sua cama e desatou a escrever em seu diário, quando acabou ficou deitada no seu dormitório, com o diário agarrado ao peito. Olhava decididamente para o teto. "terá ele lido até que parte?" . Passaram-se diversos minutos, talvez horas. Ela não se importava. Continuava a fitar o teto, como se pudesse ver algo através dele. Perdeu-se em seus pensamentos e acabou a adormecer ainda abraçada ao diário... ao seu querido diário...  
  
[i]- Você me ama Virgínia?  
A voz . A frase que ecoava pelo quarto sombrio. A voz gélida chegava cortante aos ouvidos de Gina. A menina se abraçava as pernas mais fortemente a medida que os passos se tornavam mais altos.  
- Você me ama Virgínia?  
Agora era quase um sussurro perto do ouvido da indefesa menina. Mas havia algo diferente naquela voz. O tom sarcástico e frio era o mesmo, mas o timbre não...  
- Estou esperando uma resposta. Vai me negar? Responda!  
E ela sentiu algo de doce naquele imperativo, alo doce e angustiante, quase uma súplica. Sentiu-se sendo virada e com receio levantou os olhos lentamente.  
- Você ? - murmurou num misto de surpresa e gratidão. Gratidão por livra-la da presença pegajosa de Tom Ridley em mais um sonho. Surpresa por nunca Ter o visto em nenhum sonho seu.  
- Então, me ama Weasley?  
- Amo Tom...  
- Quem é Tom? Mal eu tomo coragem de lhe pedir em namoro e você já me trocou por outro... - Sua voz continuava inalterada.  
- Não é ninguém... ninguém... Eu te amo Draco.  
- Também lhe amo Virgínia, agora venha pra mais perto de mim. Você é MINHA menina agora, nada vai nos separar  
Chegando mais perto do rapaz Gina murmurou - nada vai nos separar... nada... - enquanto seu lábios estavam cada vez mais próximos do de Draco.. [/i]  
  
como você se atreve?  
  
Como VOCÊ se atreve?  
  
As vozes altas, ou melhor, os gritos histéricos acordaram Gina de repente ela olhou pros lados preocupada e praguejando baixinho. Então levantou da cama . Logo reparou que as vozes vinham de baixo e tinha algo de muito familiar nelas, só não sabia o quê. Não até descer rápido e deixar o diário caído no chão ao lado de sua cama. Ao descer correndo as escadas, esbarrou- se com uma Hermione chorosa correndo na direção contrária. Logo abaixo um bolo de fumaça rolava pelo chão. Fagulhas coloridas voavam em todas as direções. Após algum esforço ela pode distinguir Harry e Rony como os seres que formavam aquele bolo. Ficou horrorizada com o que proferiam contra o outro, eram mais e mais insultos escabrosos. " seria ainda sonho? "  
  
N/A : Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capitulo. Vai demorar um pouquinho até Gina e Draco ficarem juntos, mas nem tanto. Queria agradecer as minhas amigas Vick , Midi e Nina por me ajudarem com as idéias e as críticas. Valeu!!! PS: ignorem totalmente a Ordem na fênix. Ah! Gina esta no 5º ano e Draco , assim como Harry, estão no 6º. 


	2. Voltando ao passado

Capitulo 2  
  
Voltando... ao passado. Ano anterior...  
  
Gina acordou sobressaltada , com uma idéia fixa e um plano se formando em sua mente. " é o único jeito.." ela repetia pra si mesma como se quisesse fazer com que seu coração acreditasse nisso tanto quanto sua razão. Se arrumou e desceu apressada. Saiu procurando por um cabelo negro desgrenhado em meio a multidão de alunos que se dirigiam ao salão principal. Em um dos corredores parou, havia se dado conta de que nem ao menos escolheu quem seria a vítima, nem como falaria a Harry. Não podia simplesmente puxar o garoto para uma conversa. Ela coraria imediatamente e seria provável que seu irmão zombasse o resto do dia dela. Foi então que viu mais a frente um bando de alunos formando um círculo e um grande burburinho. Correu até o local e depois de tropeçar em diversas pessoas conseguiu Ter uma visão do que se tratava a confusão. Harry e Malfoy estavam em meio a um duelo e pelo visto não pretendiam dar fim a ele tão cedo! Seus olhos corriam de Harry a Malfoy , novamente de Harry a Malfoy e logo após a Malfoy novamente. Ela o encarou por alguns instantes e seu rosto clareou formando um sorriso. "Claro! Malfoy... " como ela não tinha pensado nisso antes, ele era simplesmente perfeito para o que a garota pretendia fazer. Um coro de -ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh invadiu a cabeça de Gina acordando ela de seus pensamentos. Ainda a tempo de poder ver Harry cair no chão. O silêncio se fez, mas logo pode se ouvir os passos rápidos de alguém pelo corredor. Gina correu ao encontro de Harry, procurando ao mesmo tempo Hermione ou Rony, mas eles não estavam ali. Estranho... mas não era hora de pensar nisso, tinha de ver se Harry estava bem . Ele estava consciente, mas sua expressão era meio fantasmagórica. Se Gina não soubesse que era impossível aparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts , podia jurar que Minerva tinha aparatado ali ao seu lado. Em um segundo Gina estava do lado de Harry e com Malfoy a frente, no segundo consecutivo Mcgonnall estava ali entre Draco e Harry com um rosto explodindo em raiva.  
  
--Creio que não preciso nem pedir explicações sobre o que está acontecendo aqui! Potter e Draco , menos vinte pontos da respectiva casa. Agora senhorita weasley me faça o favor de acompanhar Potter a ala hospitalar, enquanto eu tenho uma conversinha com Sr. Malfoy . Todos sigam seus caminhos, Agora! -- os alunos prontamente saíram andando pelo corredor apressados. -- Sr. Malfoy me acompanhe...  
  
Se fosse outro momento Gina acharia muito entediante toda aquela situação, mas no momento só se importava em levar Harry para Ala Hospitalar. Enquanto o levantava pode ouvir os resmungos de Malfoy se afastando. Era uma boa oportunidade de conversar com Harry. Não diria a perfeita pois ele estava muito machucado. No entanto, ainda estava bem consciente, coisa que fazia daquela oportunidade uma boa oportunidade! Depois de Madame Pomfrey cuidar dos machucados de Harry, Gina começou timidamente uma conversa.  
  
Harry... - a menina falou baixinho.  
  
Diga Gina - Harry sorriu gentilmente o que deixou Gina bastante vermelha e sem condições de proferir mais alguma palavra.  
  
Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio. Harry a olhava com um ar interrogativo e ela olhava pros próprios pés buscando dentro ela a coragem de falar e o pior, de mentir, confessar algo irreal. O que faria? Não poderia simplesmente desistir da idéia , era a única forma que achou de se aproximar dele. Uma confissão , mesmo que falsa, não deixava de ser uma confissão.  
  
-- Harry... socorro... - disse ela  
  
Harry a olhou com um ar surpreso e ela continuou antes que lhe faltasse coragem de novo.  
  
-- Você esta aqui nessa cama, por causa do Malfoy e é por causa dele que estou lhe pedindo socorro.  
  
--Sinceramente Gina, não estou entendendo. Ele lhe fez algo mal? senão eu quebro a cara branquela dele...  
  
-- Não! O único mal que ele me fez foi nascer e nascer lindo...  
  
Gina se concentrava para fazer voz envergonhada, mas ela não gostava de mentir assim. " é necessário... é necessário" ela não cansava de repetir pra si mesma.  
  
-- eu estou apaixonada por Draco Malfoy . Imediatamente escondeu o rosto com as mãos. Se Harry a olhasse veria que estava mentindo " os olhos são a janela da alma" além de ser também um sinal de vergonha. Harry ficou alguns instantes calado, fitando o vazio, até que por fim falou.  
  
-- porque esta contando isso a mim?  
  
Gina se espantou, não esperava por aquela pergunta, mas tentou ser o mais natural possível e não demorou a responder.  
  
-- Porque não tenho muitos amigos. Com certeza meu irmão não entenderia e Hermione... bem... não sou muito íntima dela. Então pensei em você. Apesar de ser bobo isso, você odeia Malfoy, mas só pude pensar em você pra contar...  
  
-- È difícil de acreditar que você gosta dele, não quero acreditar nisso! Você esta traindo toda a sua família. Ele odeia os Weasley, me odeia. Gina como você pode? -- Eu pensei que você me intenderia... eu ... eu ... não estou lhe dizendo que tenho algo com ele, apenas que gosto dele... e não é porque escolhi assim, aconteceu.  
  
Harry hesitou um pouco antes de responder, olhou para Gina firmemente. "Ele não a mereci, eu não a mereci, quem dirá ele". -- Tudo bem Gina, seu segredo esta bem guardado. Prometo! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- E a promessa foi realmente comprida, a confissão foi bem guardada. O tempo foi passando e a cada dia que se passava Gina se sentia mais íntima de Harry e ele dela. Só que ao contrário do que Gina imaginava esse contato íntimo não despertou mais paixão nela, e sim mais carinho, mais afeto. O sentimento foi sendo aos poucos revertido de amor carnal à amor de "irmão". Gina tentava entender o que estaria acontecendo, tentava acreditar que ainda o amava, mas um dia Harry lhe confessou algo que nunca confessou a ninguém, e ao invés dela se sentir mal com isso ela se sentiu bem, livre. Era como se sabendo que ele amava outra, ela finalmente extinguiu qualquer duvida que não o amasse mais, se ainda amasse com certeza ela se sentiria mal , choraria, explodiria de ciúme, mas não. Ela se sentiu leve, libertada de um amor que a prendeu por anos. Desde então as conversas dos dois passou a Ter dois assuntos principais: o amor dele e o "amor" dela. Gina se sentia muito culpada por continuar mentindo ao amigo, mas não podia agora voltar atrás. Para conseguir prolongar a mentira, Gina passou a Ter que prestar atenção nos passos de Draco. O que ela não considerava tão ruim. Draco era inevitavelmente bonito e muito sexy. Tinha poucas namoradas, apesar de Ter listas de garotas querendo namora-lo. Gina achava esse fato muito interessante e sempre que podia comentava algo com Harry. Foi nesses dias de intensa observação em Draco, que foi surgindo um sentimento. No começo Gina achou que era apenas admiração, depois teve certeza que não era somente isso.. Era atração .... que depois de um tempo evoluiu a paixão. Uma paixão platônica, já que ele nunca dirigiu a palavra a ela... não até o dia do incidente do diário... Voltando ao presente..... 


End file.
